Light-emitting diode (LED) modules have been produced in different constructions heretofore. This makes it considerably more difficult in practice to implement concepts involving identical parts for such LED modules. The geometrical form factors of the LED modules are predefined by circuit boards populated on one side. LED modules including a plurality of printed circuit boards are generally connected by cable connections.